Amour féerique ou haine démoniaque ?
by Sousana9617
Summary: Les grands magiques recommencent une fois de plus cette année ! Avec une mystérieuse règle qui autorise les guildes noires à participer. Cette année le mystère se cache derrière certains participants et leurs buts. Fairy tail gagnera t'elle une fois de plus cette année ? Survivra t'elle à la menace qui flotte sur elle ?
1. Épreuve de qualification

Bienvenue a cette nouvelle édition des grands jeux magiques !  
Cette année encore huit des meilleures guildes de tout le continent s'affronteront pour déterminer la meilleure guilde !  
Cette année l'épreuve éliminatoire est une chasse au pièce ! Laissez mon collègue vous expliquer les règles !

L'épreuve consiste a chercher trois pièces en or dans la ville de crocus et de les amener ici dans le dôme kabo !  
Mais attention il n'y a que 26 pièces éparpillées partout !  
Les règles sont simples, les 8 équipes qui arriveront dans l'arène seront qualifiées, mais attention, avoir une pièce n'est pas sur puisque vous pouvez vous la faire voler, stratégie, recherche, défense ou même combat seront vos armes pour cette épreuve-kabo ! Attention voici la règle spéciale, toute personne qui porte la piece ne peut se battre ! Soyez sur de choisir un bon partenaire !

Cette année fairy tail était encore au rendez-vous mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait faire participer qu'une équipe car les règles avaient encore changé. L'équipe de fairy tail était composée de Erza, Natsu, Grey, Juvia et Lucy. Wendy ne tenait pas a participer cette année et le maître avait décider de faire participer Juvia car elle pouvait faire un unisson raid avec Lucy et Grey. C'était la personne qui pouvait le mieux s'incruster dans cette équipe a sa plus grande joie !

Toutes les guildes de fiore ou presque se tenaient près de la ligne d'arrivée a attendre le signal, cette année les guildes noires et indépendantes pouvaient même participer ! Les épreuves allaient devenir de plus en plus réelles puisque les participants étaient assoiffés de sang.

Beaucoup de guildes trépignaient d'impatience, beaucoup pensaient a la gloire ou a l'argent. Ce festival faisait monter en puissance la guilde gagnante. D'ailleurs fairy tail ne voulait pas lâcher sa place de meilleure guilde.

La citrouille qui servait de présentateur s'afficha alors a un écran lacryma géant dans le ciel. Le départ allait être donne.

A vos marques, prêts, partez !

Juvia et Erza s'élancèrent vers le nord tandis que Natsu et Lucy allaient vers le sud. Grey lui suivait des équipes.

Natsu avait repère une pièce un peu plus loin grâce a son odorat et courait a grande vitesse dans l'espoir de l'avoir le premier. Il voulait la récupérer et la donner a Lucy pour qu'il puisse combattre les éventuels assaillants.

Erza voulait que Juvia l'accompagne ( a son plus grand malheur) car elle avait confiance en les capacités de Juvia d'attaque. Les deux mages pourraient se passer la pièce et attaquer car elles étaient toutes deux très fortes.

Grey quand a lui voulait suivre des équipes dans l'espoir qu'ils trouvent une pièce et de leur voler. Il pistait d'ailleurs Sabertooth car il savait que grâce aux capacités de Rufus ils auraient une pièce rapidement.

Natsu courrait dans une sombre ruelle qui donna sur un terrain totalement désert. Il renifla pour essayer de trouver la piece quand Lucy arriva derrière lui totalement essoufflée.

-Ce n'est pas facile de courir en talon !  
-Tu aurais du mettre des baskets !  
-Mais ça ne va pas avec ma tenue Natsu !

Natsu l'ignora superbement et plongea subitement sa tête dans le sol comme une autruche.

-Je la sens, dit-il sa tête encore enfouie, elle est dans le sol mais très profondément !

-Laisse moi faire ! Ouvre toi porte de la vierge ! Virgo !

La servante sortit de la porte pioche a la main !

-C'est l'heure de la punition princesse ?

-Creuse moi un trou la !

Virgo plongea dans le sol et ressorti une minute plus tard avec une énorme pièce en or.

-Princesse, vos pieds sont tous rouges, est-ce du a votre poids ?

Lucy referma la porte de la servante sans demander son reste.  
Lucy portait la pièce tandis que Natsu s'impatientait ! Il voulait du combat lui, pas de l'escorte !

Erza avait déjà vêtu son armure de la foudre attaquant des mages déguisée en grenouilles qui l'attaquaient. Vu la lueur dans leurs yeux, ils cherchaient a se battre sérieusement et non la piece puisqu'Erza ne l'avait toujours pas trouve.

-Water slicer ! Juvia lançait son attaque qui percuta de plein fouet les mages.

-Ce sont des mages d'une guilde noire ! Ils ne cherchent pas la piece ! Ils veulent juste se battre !

-Juvia n'a pas de temps a perdre ! Grey-sama l'attend !

Juvia lança une attaque qui percuta tous les ennemis d'un coup.

-Ton entraînement fait ses preuves!

Juvia était partie, seule, en entraînement trois mois avant le début des grands jeux magiques. Elle voulait pouvoir faire parti de l'équipe et prouver que sa magie était vraiment forte. Elle voulait surtout impressionner Gray.

-Merci Erza-san, si le maître a bien voulu prendre Juvia elle rendra fière la guilde !

-très bien dit, mais pour participer il faudrait qu'on trouve cette piece !  
Allons-y !

-Aye !

Enfoire de Rufus ! Il allait lui payer ! Oser le prendre par surprise ! Il savait très bien que Grey le suivait et faisait semblant de l'ignorer et quand il trouvit la piece il frappa Grey d'un coup !

Grey marchait en longeant les murs essouffle ! S'il avait été plus vigilant il ne se serait pas fait avoir ! Il aurait du s'entraîner au lieu de ne rien faire ! Il fallait croire que la victoire ne les avait pas donnée l'adrénaline qu'ils avaient gagné l'année passée.

Soudain une petite fille avec des cheveux roux passa avec une pièce d'or dans son dos, elle courait a pleine vitesse alors que des dizaines d'ennemis lui couraient après.

C'était sa chance ! Il n'avait qu'à congeler tous les assaillants et attaquer la petite et la piece sera a lui !  
Mais il fallait agir méthodiquement ! Il devait se débarrasser de tout ennemi avant de récupérer la piece car après cela il ne pourrait plus se défendre !

C'est pourquoi il avait grimpé sur les toits et suivait discrètement la fille. De cette manière elle ne le verrait pas et ne le fuierait pas.  
Il attaqua alors les mages un a un en commençant par le fond de flot de mage qui courraient.  
Il se débarrassait silencieusement de chaque mage au fur et a mesure si vie que personne ne le remarquait. Il laissa une poignée de mages pour courser la fille afin de la fatiguer et de la coincer.  
Pendant ce temps la, il suivait discrètement la fillette du haut des toits tout en éliminant discrètement un ou deux mages de temps en temps.

Natsu avait déjà doublé Lucy depuis un moment oubliant son rôle d'escorte. Tout ce qui comptait dans sa tête était la baston !  
Lucy souffla de résignèment. Il était irrécupérable.

La piece était lourde et gênait la mage stellaire. Elle ne pouvait même pas la cacher vu sa taille ! Si quelqu'un l'attaquait maintenant elle ne pourrait rien faire, son idiot d'équipier avait fuit !

Le dôme était encore loin et Lucy fatiguait déjà, mais la fatigue n'était pas sa préoccupation, elle craignait plus une attaque ennemie.

Natsu courrait a la recherche de baston quand il entendit un cri féminin. Ce cri féminin !

Il courrait alors vers la source de cette alarme.

Lucy était entourée de plusieurs mages. Un sourire sadique se lisait sur leurs visages.

-lâche cette piece blondinette et on ne te fera pas de mal !

-Jamais ! Tout le monde compte sur moi ! Je n'abandonnerai pas !

-tu sais que tu ne peux pas te battre avec cette piece ? Ça te met dans une position bien délicate...

Plusieurs ricanement se firent entendre !

- Tu sais que nous pouvons te faire ce que nous voulons ! Tu ne pourras pas te défendre.  
Il se lécha alors la lèvre supérieure.

Le chef de la bande et les gars qui l'accompagnait s'approchaient de Lucy, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

-Quelle partie retirer en premier ?

-Nooooooon !  
Lucy cria de toute ses force espérant alerter Natsu . Elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Il était hors de question qu'elle leur donne cette piéce et il était interdit de se battre. Elle ne pouvait que fuir mais les assaillants qui l'entouraient ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion.  
La tête du chef s'approcha dangeureisemnt de Lucy.

-Luuuuuuuuuuuuucy ! J'arrive !

Un mage tout enflammé, dans les deux sens fonça vers le groupe et attaqua les mages.

-Natsu !  
-Lucy ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?  
Laisse moi les combattre !  
-Non Natsu ! Moi aussi je sais me battre ! Tiens la pièce ! Je veux faire mes preuves !  
-ok !

Ouvre toi portes du taureau, du scorpion et du crabe ! Taurus, scorpio, cancer !

-Allez les gars donnez tout ce que vous avez !  
-je ferais tout pour le nice body de Lucy !  
-a vos ordre-ebi !  
-Yeah, we are !

-Attaque combinée, hache tranchante et sablée !  
Le seul coup des esprits envoya valser les attaquants !

-Natsu ... Pourquoi es tu parti ?  
Cette fois-ci Lucy ressemblait très fort a Erza dans sa colère, si bien que Natsu s'enfouya vers le dôme alors que Lucy le coursait, une aura maléfique autour d'elle.

Juvia avait par chance trouve la piece et se porta volontaire pour la porter, Erza ouvrait la marche flanquant une raclée a qui osait se trouver sur son chemin.

-Quelle idée de faire participer les guildes noires ! Elle ne respectent pas les règles et se fichent de la compétition ! Je tuerais bien celui qui a établit cette règle !

-Juvia pense que les spectateurs préfèrent avant tous les combats, pour gagner de l'argent les organisateurs seraient près a faire participer des lions affames !

Grey s'était débarrassé des adversaires restants et avait encerclé la petite fille.

-Donne moi la piece gentiment et je ne te ferais aucun mal !

-Jamais !

-Tu ne peux rien faire ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre une petite fille.. Donne moi la piece !

-Jamais plutôt mourir !

La petite fille lança la pièce par terre et se place en position de combat, Gray n'avait pas prévu ça !

-Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix !  
Ice make hammer !

-Viens a moi, épée de lumière et d'obscurité ! Thousand day !

Une épée enorme sortit d'un univers parallèle

-magie de rééquipement ? Erza pratique déjà cette magie, voyons voir si tu mérites de pratiquer cette magie !

-Se fier aux apparences peut se révéler très dangereux, merci de t'être débarrassé de tout ces mages, je ne pouvais pas le combattre et laisser ma pièce ! Maintenant il n'y a que toi et moi !

Gray et la fillette s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-ta vue va être brouillée grâce a cette attaque ! White and black !

Tout autour de Gray devenait noir, laissant le mage sans aucun repère.

-Magie de renforcement ! Attaque des milles épées !

Gray se fit attaquer furtivement par tout les cotes sans pouvoir riposter. Il avait du mal a voir rien que ses propres doigts alors que l'ennemi se déplaçait aisément dans le noir.

Gray encaissait les coups sans pouvoir rien faire, l'obscurité le bloquant dans ses mouvements.

Natsu et Lucy étaient arrivés au dômes et Erza et Juvia n'en étaient pas loin.

-Sept guildes sont déjà qualifiées ! Il ne reste qu'une guilde a se qualifier ! Deux pièces sont détenues par Fairy tail et deux autres par Satanus, une guilde noire totalement féroce ! Qui des deux guides aura la pièce finale et pourra se qualifier au grands jeux magiques ?  
Le match que nous allons vous diffuser oppose Gray Fullbuster et Luna Icmare ! Tous deux mages des guildes qui possèdent deux pièces ! Ce match est décisif pour les deux guildes !

-Alors tu fais partie d'une guilde noire ? Pas étonnant que tu puisses utiliser une magie aussi sombre !

-Cette magie n'est pas que sombre. Elle est totalement équilibrée entre le bien et le mal et c'est ce qui fait sa force ! White and black !

Cette fois ci l'obscurité se transforma en lumière beaucoup trop forte ! Gray était totalement aveuglé.

-Ma magie est aussi forte dans les deux sens. Magie de renforcement ! Attaque des milles épées.

La même attaque frappait Gray tandis que cette fois ci il était ébloui. Il ne pouv ait ni la voir dans le noir, ni dans la lumière. Cette fille savait jouer de son apparence.

-Ice make Sword !

Une épée de glace jaillit de ses mains et il frappa la fillette à l'aveugle. Elle esquiva parfaitement ses coups.

-Je peux tout voir contrairement à toi ! Voilà comment marche mon épée, elle lance aussi de la magie contrairement à ta vulgaire épée.

La mage jetta une attaque foudroyante à Gray qui ne put l'éviter.

-Grey-sama... Juvia a confiance en vous...

-Allez Gray ! Si tu te fais battre par cette fille, je te traiterais comme un gamin toute ta vie ! Hurlait le dragon slayer.

Gray décupla ses épées et frappait sans voir dans l'espoir de coincer la fillette qui sautait habilement à gauche et à droite.

Soudain, Gray la frappa à sa cuisse.

-AAAAAAAH ! Tu vas me le payer ! EYES...

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? Y'avait-il d'autre couleurs que le noir et le blanc dans son épée ?

Le noir reprit sa place chassant toute forme de lumière. Gray se frotta les yeux.

-Alors c'est ça ton attaque

-EXPLOSION !

Le décor devint subitement blanc et de suite noir, l'environnement changeait sans arrêt.

Les yeux de Gray à peine accomodé par une couleur devaient en subir une autre. Sa pupille se dilatait et se refermait. Si ça continuait il allait saigner des yeux.

-Mon attaque une fois finie rend mon adversaire aveugle. Je prendrais tes yeux en guise de trophée pour pouvoir les ajouter à ma collection !

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, Gray maintenait sa tête entre ses mains pour essayer de calmer son esprit. Il commençait à suer de plus en plus. Cette fillette cachait décidemment bien son jeu.

-Comme si ça allait arriver...

Gray se leva, les yeux clos et était prêt à lancer une attaque.

-Si je ferme mes yeux, je ne serais pas sensible à tes attaques.

-La lumière du soleil passe à travers les paupières et l'obscurité hante même les âmes les plus pûres, cette simple peau ne pourra pas te protéger. EYES EXPLOSION MAXI SPEED !

L'alternance entre la lumière et l'obscurité augmenta, si bien que Gray se demandait comment cette épeiste pouvait voir.

-Tu te demandes comment je vois ? N'as-tu pas vu mes pupilles ? Je suis aveugle, tu sais... Je me suis fait arracher mes yeux alors que j'étais encore voyante et éveillée, je connais cette souffrance, QUE JE VEUX TRANSMETTRE À TOUT LE MONDE !

Encore une folle ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui de se coltiner tout les mabouls ? Il n'était pas écrit infirmier sur son front à ce qu'il croyait !

Malgré tout, elle avait raison, fermer ses yeux ne pouvait pas le protéger eternellement, il devait agir vite.

-Ice make sword !

Gray ressortit son épée et frappait dans le vent avec, dans l'espoir de pouvoir la toucher.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre de loin, je sens tes attaques et les évite facilement. C'est mon élément, pas le tient. Sword of pain !

Gray se prit plusieurs coups sans pouvoir rivaliser. Il était étalé à terre à bout de souffle. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher car il ne voyait rien. Ça faisait de lui une cible facile. Elle en profitait.

-Ice make...

-Tu te relèves encore ? Plus dure sera la chute tu sais ? Je ne supporte pas les gens comme toi ! Je vais t'achever ici même !

-...Hedgehog !

De milliers d'épines de glaces ressortirent du corps du mage de glace.

-Tu as peut-être une protection contre mon épée mais pas contre la lumière et l'ombre. Tes yeux seront bientot consumés. J'ai hâte de les ajouter à ma collection !

-Dans tes rêves ! Ice make billion swords !

Des millions d'épées se matérialisèrent devant le mage de glace.

-Allez-y ! Défoncez tout sur votre passage !

Les épées se lancèrent toutes dans des directions différentes. Quelques dizaines frappèrent la mage en plein fouet. Elle cria très fort et s'écroula à terre totalement sonnée. La nuit repris sa place dans les rues de Crocus. Gray se frottit les yeux. Il prit la pièce et courru vers le dôme où l'attendaient ses amis. Il avait de la chance car personne ne vint sur son chemin pour le stopper, et il arriva facilement au dôme.

-Bravo Gray-sama ! Vous avez été génial !  
Juvia s'élançait déjà dans les bras d'un Gray totalement épuisé.

-Tu ne nous a pas déçu Gray !

-Merci Lucy !

-Ah ! Cette année Fairy Tail a encore su se qualifier ! Demain nous découvrirons les guildes gagnantes à la cérémonie d'ouverture des grands jeux magiques. Alors je vous conseille de vous reposer car la journée de demain sera mouvementée.


	2. Anna

Juvia était assise à la guilde en train de siroter une boisson accoudée au bar.

La guilde était calme, beaucoup trop calme même. Le calme avant la tempête. Mira regardait Juvia en souriant, tout en essuyant des verres. Elle avait remarqué que Juvia fixait les glaçons qui flottaient dans sa boisson, tout en étant dans un autre monde. Un monde de rêverie, pensa t'elle où Grey devait être le prince charmant.

Soudain, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit en un grand claquement. Chose qui n'était pas inhabituelle, puisque c'était la seule manière que connaissait Natsu pour débarquer. Juvia n'y prêta pas attention, beaucoup trop habituée.

-Bonjour Madame ! lança Mirajane.

-Tsss...

Une femme aux airs hautains, portant des vêtements luxueux, un manteau de fourrure dont on ne pouvait douter qu'un animal avait du en payer les frais, chaussant de hauts talons, coiffée d'un chignon que si un seul cheveux dépasserait ce serait un sacrilège, entra dans la guilde fixant les mages comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires déchet.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la bairmaid dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

-Je recherche une jeune fille, mais je doute qu'elle soit ici. Les informations qu'on m'aurait donné son fausses. Je demanderais l'emprisonnement de mon informateur.

Mirajane fut étonnée et recula d'un pas comme pour s'éloigner.

-Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

-Juvia Locksar

La concernée se retourna, sortant de son état léthargique à l'entente de son prénom.

-Anna...-san ?

-Juvia !

La femme s'approcha dangereusement de la mage d'eau d'un pas déterminé et vif. Toute la guilde tressaillit. Cette femme avait l'air en colère et se fichait d'être en public. Pauvre Juvia...

-Mon bébé !

Anna se jeta dans les bras de Juvia, la chouchoutant, la caressant, lui adressant milles câlins.

-Heu... Juvia est génée.

Droy s'approcha de Juvia pour chercher quelque chose au bar. La femme lui lança un regard comme on n'en faisait plus, celui qui pouvait tuer toute une légion.

-Hum ! Elle reprit son air hautain et supérieur en regardant le mage. Certaines personnes devraient faire un régime.

Le pauvre Droy s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Cette femme était bipolaire.

-Juvia-chan, ma petite chérie d'amour, tu m'as manqué, ou étais-tu passée ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je ne savais pas ou tu étais. J'ai engagé des informateurs ! J'ai cherché partout mais je n'avais pas pensé à cette guilde !

-Juvia pense que...

-Prends-tu soin de ta peau ? Soigne tu tes cheveux ? Vas-tu chez le coiffeur au moins deux fois par semaine ? Fais-tu un régime ?

-Juvia...

-Quelle réputation as-tu dans la guilde ? Les hommes sont-ils accros à toi ?

-Ju...

-As-tu de l'argent ? Es-tu devenue riche ? Tes missions te rapportent-ils beaucoup ?

-...

-Juvia-chan as-tu un mari ? Êtes vous en ménage ? Combien d'enfants comptez-vous avoir ? Est-il d'ici ?

Juvia devint rouge aux paroles de la femme.

-Qu'y a t'il ma chérie ? Tu es toute rouge ! Est-ce la chaleur ? Le soleil ? Es-tu allergique à quelque chose ? T'étouffes tu ? Un médecin appelez un médecin !

Personne dans la guilde ne bougea, sachant tous ce qu'il arrivait à Juvia. Elle était gênée, très gênée même.

-QUOI ?! Tu es génée ?

Juvia acquiesça doucement.

-Tu n'as pas de petit ami ?

Juvia acquiesça encore plus doucement.

-Es-tu amoureuse ?

Juvia hocha la tête vraiment doucement. Elle était rouge pivoine et très très gênée.

-Qui es t'il ? Qui est l'imbécile dont MA Juvia-chan est amoureuse ?

Juvia s'évanouit à ce moment là. Trop de pression.

À son réveil, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle était allongée sur un lit et Anna était assise sur une chaise, le regard ailleurs, songeuse.

-Tu sais Juvia

Elle parla calmement.

-Quand ta mère est morte, je me suis débrouillée pour que tu puisses connaître le bonheur. Mais malgré celà la pluie te suivait partout.

-Maman...

-Ma soeur, t'aimais beaucoup, elle rêvait de pouvoir te câliner et de jouer avec toi. Malheureusement l'accouchement a eut raison d'elle. Elle pleurait quand elle t'as eu, elle a put te voir une minute mais elle disait qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné sa vie pour toi. Elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Pour elle tu étais son meilleur cadeau. Ce jour-là était pluvieux. Quand nous étions jeunes, nous vivions dans des terres arides. Les mages d'eau était des prophètes là-bas. La pluie était une chose qui la fascinait. Certaines personnes regardent la pluie comme une forme de tristesse. Mais elle quand elle la voyait, elle était heureuse. Elle me disait qu'elle rêvait parfois de la pluie. Son bruit, ''plic, plac, ploc'', chantait-elle; l'odeur qu'elle laissait sur nos terres désolées, sa présence, sa transparence et la joie qu'elle apportait aux habitants. La pluie était synonyme de bonheur. Avoir un enfant aux cheveux bleus était un bon présage dans notre village. Elle t'aimait comme la pluie, quand elle a vu tes cheveux bleus et le temps pluvieux dehors qui martelait les fenêtres, elle était heureuse. Tu étais son cadeau, la pluie dans son coeur aride. La pluie qui te suit n'est pas une malédiction ma Juvia.

-Tata ! Juvia se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Anna lui caressa les cheveux.

-je veux que tu saches que pour moi tu es un trésor. Je voudrais tout perdre mais pas toi. Ta mère m'as confié la plus belle des jeunes filles et j'en suis fière. Je veux que tu marches la tête haute, et que tu sois fière d'être ce que tu es. Je veux que tu deviennes une grande mage dont on conterais le nom et clamerais des chants honorifiques. Je veux que la pluie signifie la magnificence, la beauté, la grâce tout comme toi.

Tu es vraiment belle.

Juvia souriait

-Je n'ai pas cessé d'attendre ton retour depuis 7 ans. Quand on m'avait dit qu'on t'avais aperçue lors des grands jeux magiques je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'avais perdu espoir après tant d'années. Je n'ai envoyé personne pour te chercher. Je suis venue de moi même, tu me manquais tellement.

Juvia remarqua qu'une larme avait réussi a s'échapper.

Anna n'avait jamais été contre le fait que Juvia soit une mage. Elle était même très fière d'elle. Malgré cela Juvia était souvent triste et seule. La pluie la suivait partout tandis que les gens la fuyaient. Un jour une guilde la recruta. Le départ fut déchirant pour Anna. Mais elle savait que c'était sa place. Anna voulait qu'elle soit forte.

Phantom lord, Anna souhaitait une guilde d'élite pour sa nièce. Elle voulait un endroit ou Juvia puisse se sentir forte. Malgré la destruction de phantom, Anna n'avait pas refusé que Juvia rejoigne Fairy tail. Juvia lui avait adresse une lettre lui expliquant que la pluie avait cessé de la suivre depuis qu'elle avait rejoins. Elle était aussi fière qu'elle s'était fait des amis. De temps en temps elle lui envoyait une lettre pour lui dire combien elle s'amusait et était heureuse.

-Anna-san, Juvia veut vous présenter aux gens de la guilde. Venez avec moi.

-Voici Levy, Jet, Droy

-Salut Juvia !

-Voici Mirajane, Lisanna et Elfman.

-Nous sommes virils !

-Je suis une fille nee-chan

-Voici Macao, wakaba et Cana. La plus grande buveuse de la guilde.

-Et fière de l'être !

-Voici Roméo, Wendy et Charuru

-Juvia cette dame a de la classe !

-Voici Erza, Natsu Lucy et Happy !

-Aye !

-Enchanté !

-Vous tous ! Juvia vous présenter sa tante, Anna. Elle est la sœur de ma défunte mère. Elle est possède toutes les terres du sud, c'est elle qui a lancé le projet Water 7 qui est un énorme succès.

-Anna Cruizer ? La fameuse Anna !

S'écriat Lévy surprise.

Devant l'air interrogatif de la guilde elle expliqua.

-Anna Cruizer a lancé un projet il y a 28 ans du nom de Water seven.

Elle a acquit les terres du sud qui sont totalement désertiques et arides et a réussi a y donner de la vie. Désormais il y a plusieurs villes qui naissent la bas et même des guildes !

-Comment a t'elle fait ?

-Anna-sama est une mage d'eau expliqua Lévy, tout comme Juvia.

Elle a forme plusieurs personnes a devenir mage d'eau.

-Whoa !

La guilde était étonnée.

-Juvia ta tante est une grande mage ! Dit Lucy totalement sous le charme.

-Elle est aussi reine de ses terres, on l'appelle Espejismo ajouta Lévy. Je l'admire beaucoup. J'ignorais qu'elle était ta tante Juvia !

-Juvia voulait se faire accepter en tant que mage et non nièce de reine.

Makarov arriva à ce moment là.

-Enchanté de vous voir, Espejismo-san. J'espère que vous vous plairez à la guilde, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez.

-Merci, maître. Juvia voudrait tellement que vous restiez un peu. Anna-san manque tellement à Juvia !

-C'est d'accord, mais je ne dois pas déserter mes terres trop longtemps.

-Juvia est si heureuse.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, le voyage a du être épuisant, dit Mirajane.

-Juvia sera heureuse de vous héberger à Fairy Hills. Vous allez voir, cet endroit est génial !

-Laissez moi porter vos valises, dit Lucy.

Juvia, Lucy et Anna partirent de la guilde tout en discutant.

Lucy avait appris qu'Anna connaissait Layla, sa mère quand elle étaient jeunes. Elle avaient souvent discutés lors de dîners d'affaires et étaient devenues amies, mais Anna ignorait que Layla avait eu une fille, elle ne s'était pas vues depuis longtemps.

-Je suis surprise d'apprendre que Layla avait une fille, nous nous sommes plus vues depuis longtemps et sa mort ma surprise. Je suis si heureuse de voir sa fille ! Tu lui ressembles tellement ! J'en suis toute émue.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes plus vues ?

-Ton père détestait quand Layla venait dans nos régions, à l'époque elle était peuplée de brigands et voleurs. Le chemin était très long, et il faisait très sec. Le projet Water seven était à peine lancé. Nous n'avions réuni qu'une dizaine de mages à cette époque. Personne ne voyait un avenir dans ses terres, même pas ton père.

Juvia, Anna et Lucy rejoingnirent Fairy Hills et parlèrent toute la nuit accompagnées de toutes les filles qui y logeaient. Elles voulaient apprendre de cette grande mage.

Le lendemain à la guilde, Juvia vint accompagné d'Anna. Anna avait décidé de repartir le lendemain car la route était longue et elle ne pouvait pas laisser son pays seul.

Juvia s'était assise à coté d'Erza qui voulait en savoir sur le passé de Juvia en tant que personne importante.

-À vrai dire, Juvia n'a pas voulu connaître cette vie, Juvia était partie pour Fiore en étant encore jeune et avait rejoint Phantom Lord. Juvia n'a pas voulu d'une vie ou tout est trop facile. Juvia sentait qu'elle devait vivre par elle-même. Et Anna-san a accepté les choix de Juvia.

Plus loin, Anna discutait avec charuru qui se plaignait des mauvaise manières des garçons et de la manière dont ils traitaient Wendy. Anna acquiesçait en se plaignant des manières à table de Droy qui mangeait un hamburger et du poulet. Décidément le pauvre Droy allait être sa cible.

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit une fois de plus dans un grand bruit.

-Yo tout le monde !

-Bon retour, Grey, dit Mirajane. Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

-Très bien, je les ai tous défoncé !

Grey marchait tout en perdant ses vêtements derrière lui. Mirajane souriait comme à son habitude. Juvia devenait toute rouge et Anna devenait rouge de colère.

Juvia se lança dans ses bras oubliant totalement la visite de sa tante. Elle lui faisait des câlins tout en lançant de Grey-sama partout !

-Grey-sama a tellement manqué à Juvia !

Le pauvre mage de glace ne pouvait plus respirer étouffé par les accolades de cette dernière. Elle se mit même à le mouiller oubliant totalement qu'elle se changeait en eau. Grey réussit à s'échapper de la mage bleue et s'enfouia de la guilde en courrant. Juvia totalement désespérée alla chez Anna.

Anna remarqua la mine attristée de Juvia quand Grey s'échappa. Elle se leva et partit dans le bureau de Makarov d'un pas décidé. Elle toqua à la porte et le maître lui ouvrit. Anna s'asseya sur la chaise en face du bureau du maître. Elle patienta un petit temps avant de parler. Elle réfléchissait et pesait ses mots.

-Juvia a changé. Elle est devenue très sociable et sensible.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Mais elle a perdu de sa force. Certes, je suis contente que la pluie ne la suive plus partout mais je suis triste qu'elle ne soit plus aussi forte que je l'ai laissé. J'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a déplu. Et je veux changer cela. C'est pourquoi, je prendrais Juvia avec moi demain pour un entraînement.

Makarov acquiesçat. Il savait qu'Anna voulait le meilleur pour sa nièce. Il savait aussi qu'Anna devait rejoindre les dix mages saint mais qu'elle avait refusé parce qu'elle avait trop à faire et se fichait de se titre. Il connaissait sa force, un entraînement avec elle devrait être un des meilleurs.

-Vous pouvez prendre Juvia, mais je doute qu'elle veuille partir aussi facilement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais jouer avec les mots.

Le lendemain Anna était devant la guilde avec ses valises et Juvia. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Juvia. Elle lui avait dit que si elle voulait impressioner l'élu de son coeur elle devait être plus puissante. Elle savait que Juvia avait un énorme potentiel, elle voulait qu'elle devienne mage de rang S. Selon elle, devenir plus populaire pourra attirer Grey et il pourrait peut être la remarquer. Juvia avait eu du mal à accepter. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son mage de glace pendant un long moment, déjà qu'une mission de quelque jour la rendait triste. Elle n'imaginait pas un entraînement plus long. Anna avait eu du mal à la convaincre mais regagner le pays et gagner le coeur du mage l'avait convaincu. Cependant, elle avait pleuré toute la nuit car elle ne voulait pas partir.

Elle salua toute la guilde et partit en direction du sud avec sa tante pour un entraînement qui se promettait difficile.

Elle était venue trois mois plus tard pour les grands jeux magiques. Sa tante l'avait encouragé à y participer et après quelque supplications au maître et à Wendy, elle réussit à intégrer l'équipe participante.


End file.
